I'd Do It Again
by TheGoldenHuntress
Summary: Because Skye would always choose her. Even if she lost her life for it.


"I'd Do It Again"

The mission had gone horribly wrong. It was always the simple ones that got screwed up so horribly.

Fury only sent in Natasha, May, and Skye. There was a rogue agent named Brett Harris who had stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. tech and was currently hiding out in West Australia. The three women were supposed to find him, get back the tech, and bring him back to HQ for a standard interrogation.

Except it had gone wrong from the start. The safe house where Harris was supposedly staying was instead filled with Centipede soldiers.

The three tried to fight them off as best they could, but it was three against fifteen. The odds were not in their favor.

Skye was the first to run out of rounds in her icer, reduced to a real gun that she was only going to use if absolutely necessary and her bare hands. Being a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, she could defend herself and take the offense on more than a few occasions, but she was exhausted and hurt already.

The only thing that got her more motivated than ever was when a Centipede soldier grabbed her firearm from her holster and fired it towards Natasha who had, up until then, been holding her ground fairly well.

Skye couldn't run fast enough to get in front of that bullet. When the bullet lodged itself in her chest, she fell to the ground with a yelp of pain, blood pooling around her.

This caused both the Widow and the Cavalry (Don't call her that. How dare you, you insensitive fool?) to kick into overdrive, taking down the remaining ten soldiers with speed and efficiency. Once the bad guys were down, the women ran to Skye who was barely conscious, with worry in their eyes.

May held her ands firmly on the wound as she spoke to the Natasha. "Go find Harris. I saw him run before the fight started. You'll be able to catch up to him."

"What about Skye? We can't leave her, and she's going to need medical sooner rather than later." The last thing Natasha wanted was to leave her girlfriend here while she could very well be dying.

"Call Fury on the burn phone and let him know what happened," May promised. "I'll stay with her and get her to med-evac safely. You're the better agent when it comes to tracking. You go. Take the gun if you have to. You take the jet back. She'll be safe, Tasha."

Natasha looked down at the brunette for a while before ultimately sighing and nodding. "Skye, stay safe."

The brunette smiled weakly. "Safe's my middle name."

Then Natasha bolted out of that house with only one goal in mind. Find the bastard who did this.

* * *

Skye lay peacefully awake on the hospital bed at a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility, bandages wrapped around her chest and IVs hooked up to her arm. She had woken not long ago and found herself in the company of her crime-fighting partner and good friend, Melinda May.

"So I got shot," Skye assumed.

May nodded from her seat on the girl's left. "Again."

Skye chuckled disbelievingly. "Well, May, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a secret agent on the front line. Add to that I'm the most irresponsible person to exist, you can't blame me entirely."

May scoffed. "I'm not. . .Entirely."

Skye snorted, looking around the oh-so familiar med-pod. "Sooooo. . .where's my girlfriend?" she asked bluntly.

May merely raised an eyebrow at the straightforward question. "She should be here in a few minutes or so. She had to take a different ride back."

"What happened to Harris?" Skye asked curiously.

"Tasha killed him," May replied calmly.

The brunette's eyes bulged out of her head. "Why the hell would she do that?" she yelled.

"Because he deserved it."

Skye looked to the doorway and saw the redhead in question leaning against the frame, her arms crossed. Deciding that she didn't want to witness what came next, May stepped out of the room, letting Natasha take her seat by Skye.

The younger agent sighed, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "Nat, you can't just shoot anyone you want, you know," she chided.

"What was I supposed to do? You got shot, Skye. . .for me," the broken tone was undeniable and Skye found her heart melting a bit inside.

"I'd do it again if it would save you. I'll always choose to save you."

Skye looked up at her girlfriend with wide, vulnerable eyes. It was in that vulnerability that Natasha saw a girl who just wanted to do what she could for someone she loved. That's all Skye ever wanted to do, even if it meant putting herself in front of the gun. She'd take that bullet. Because that's what love made her do.

* * *

Just a little Skyesha to help me get back into the groove. If you'd like, leave a request for a one-shot or drabble in the comments and I'll write it up for you and post it here. My fandoms include: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers (and each Avenger's individual movie), Teen Titans (only the original one), Harry Potter, Once Upon a Time, Orange is the New Black, Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Victorious, iCarly, BBC's Sherlock, and some others that I can't think of off the top of my head. Anyway, just request and I'll try my best. If I'm not a part of the fandom, I'll let you know so you're not waiting in anticipation. See you all again soon!


End file.
